Losing His Temper
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer loses his temper with a suspect. Set about halfway through season one. Rated T


Disclaimer: Don't own...sadly... {sad face}

Authors Note: So I just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated for a bit, my muse has been fighting me, but I do have a few in the works so _hopefully_ should have these posted... _soonish_. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed me. It really means a lot that you enjoy my strange little mind lol

This one I've had written for a while, just struggled to finish it. Just a thought about what would happen if Lucifer lost his temper with a suspect. This is set about the middle of season 1.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chloe had often wondered just how bad things had to get before her partner lost his temper. Because for such an immature, alcoholic, sexaholic, delusional club owner he was normally all about the fun and the desires, but when someone over stepped that mark, when they hurt an innocent over something as frivolous as money, or greed he became something else, something much darker and as much as she hated to admit it, he gave her shivers and not in a good way. She was scared that he would do something that could get him into trouble if she wasn't there to stop him.

Which was why as she lay on the ground after a suspect hit her in the face, she worried that she wouldn't be able to stop Lucifer from killing the man. Chloe heard a deep, grumbling growl and for a moment she thought a wild animal had joined them. She pushed herself to her feet, wavering only slightly and brought her hand to her bleeding cheek. She winced, a hiss of pain escaping her lips.

Lucifer lifted the man by the throat like he weighed nothing and slammed him against the nearest wall hard enough to break bones.

His head tilted in that unsettling way he usually did when he was trying to figure something out and Chloe took a few steps forward.

"Lucifer, put him down." She ordered calmly, taking another hesitant step closer. When her partner was like this, he resembled a wounded animal and you had to tread very carefully around him. Otherwise you might get bitten.

She could see the strain he was under, but not from lifting the man's weight, no it was the strain of holding himself back from crushing the man's windpipe with his bare hands.

With slow, measured steps Chloe got within a few feet of Lucifer and the man dangling helplessly in his iron grip. The suspect's round features turning purple at the lack of oxygen and she knew if she didn't do something now, Lucifer was going to do something he'd later regret. Although with her partner she was sure he would deny regretting anything and say the man deserved the punishment.

"Lucifer, let him down. Now!" she tried for more forceful, but still keeping her voice calm.

"He deserves it," Lucifer spat angrily, squeezing the man' throat just a fraction tighter and the man' eyes widened, almost bulging out of their sockets. He tried hitting the Devil as hard as he was able, hoping to make him stop but it did no good. "Pitiful excuse for a human, lying, stealing...murdering. The list goes on, but that isn't the reason why I'm going to bring a little hell on earth for you, pal. I'm going to do it because you hurt her." He gestured with his head toward the Detective.

Chloe could have sworn his eyes glowed red, but she blinked and it was gone. Lucifer turning back to his captive with an inhuman smile.

The man started screaming and Chloe jumped forward, but just as she got within touching distance, she stopped, seemingly frozen in place.

It was then Lucifer noticed that time had slowed down, which meant only one thing.

Lucifer grumbled loudly and turned his head to face his brother. "Piss off! Can't you see I'm busy."

The dark skinned angel stepped forward, a scowl painting his angelic features. "What are you doing, Luci? You know you can't use your powers in front of the Detective. I know you've used your gifts to punish others, but never with an audience." He turned to the woman in question, shaking his head in wonder at how this one human could possibly be the reason his brother was changing. "What will she think of you if you do this?"

The Devil finally released his grip on the man's throat and took a step back. Dusting down his suit, then fixing the cuff of his jacket he took two leisurely steps toward his brother and with a closed fist, punched him square in the jaw.

Amenadiel's head snapped to the side and he staggered back a few steps. Wiping the blood from his lip, he glared at his younger brother.

"Don't you dare lecture me, Amenadiel." Lucifer eyes flashed crimson, his stance threatening, and needing his brother to see it wasn't a good idea to push him, but as was always the case with his family, they took no notice of his forewarning and decided to take matters into their own hands.

"I'm trying to get you to see reason, Luci." The Devil managed to avoid the first punch but the second caught him on the jaw, snapping his head to the right and a solid kick to the stomach sent him flying backwards. He crashed into a brick wall with a grunt, leaving a noticeable indent and slowly pushed himself away, dusting his now dirty suit jacket.

"You'll pay for that brother."

"Luci-"

The Devil finally snapped. "My name is Lucifer, not Luci, not any other nicknames you can think of. _Lucifer_!" He charged at Amenadiel and took them both crashing to the ground. Lucifer gripped his brother' head and smacked it against the hard ground a few times before Amenadiel managed to get the upper hand again.

He punched Lucifer hard enough to send him flying at least several feet away. A muffled grunt escaping the Devil' bloodied lips as he pushed himself to his feet once more.

"Enough!" Amenadiel shouted, raising his hands in a placating gesture. He hadn't come here to fight, but his brother had a way of knowing exactly which buttons to push.

Lucifer's eyes flashed crimson, yet he didn't advance on his big brother. Instead he looked over his shoulder at the Detective, still frozen as she reached out to where he had previously stood. No doubt she wanted to stop him from making a mistake, but he couldn't deny the rage that flooded his system when he saw that cretin hit her and then seeing the blood on her cheek had made his blood boil much like it used to in hell and he had to stop himself from completely letting his Devil half take control and destroy the human scumbag.

"I know you care for her, Luci-fer." Amenadiel amended just in time, at the raised eyebrow from his brother. "Just don't let this be the side of you that she remembers. You don't want that. Please, brother. Control yourself."

Normally Lucifer would have thrown back an insult, told Amenadiel off for telling him what to do, but deep down he knew he was right. Not that he'd ever admit that to the Angel. Lucifer couldn't let Chloe see the darkness in him. She was slowly bringing the spark back to the once bright Morningstar, and he didn't want to mess up the one good thing in his life.

He inhaled deeply and counted to ten, then breathed out, finally letting go of his temper. His stance became more relaxed, his shoulders sagging as the weight lifted from them.

Making a shooing motion with his hand, Lucifer returned to his spot next to the Detective. "I'm fine now, you can go."

Amenadiel snorted, shaking his head and mock bowed at his brother. "As always it's been a pleasurable visit, Lucifer."

"Fuck off." The Devil gave him the bird, then moved back into position. Taking the man by the throat once more and he realised how close he had been to doing something he couldn't take back because of his short fuse. Perhaps Amenadiel did have his uses after all, he mused. Lucifer smirked to himself and waited for time to be restored to normal.

A whoosh of wings flapping and time snapped back.

"Lucifer! Don't!" Chloe shouted, moving to restrain her partner if she needed to, but he had already lowered the suspect and after a solid punch to the face, the man was knocked out cold. Dropping to the concrete like a sack of potatoes.

"It's fine Detective. He'll wake with nothing more than a headache, although he does deserve much worse." Lucifer smiled and stepped back, letting her secure the unconscious man.

Chloe turned to her partner with a frown. "You can't do - wait - what happened to your face?"

Completely forgetting about his bloodied lip from his fight with his brother, Lucifer merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a little scuffle with my bro, all sorted now, and I feel much calmer."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, he came by, froze time and demanded I calm down. We had a bit of a fight as you can tell, but I'm all better now. As you can see." Lucifer assured her.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "You are so weird."

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment, and please Lucifer, don't do anything stupid like that. I don't want you getting into trouble. I like having you as my partner." The Detective suddenly felt like she'd revealed too much, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks and unwilling to meet her partner's penetrating gaze, she dipped her head.

"And I you, Chloe. I give you my word, I will not overstep that mark, but if it looks like I am, I'm sure my brother will happily intervene." He told her, casting a look up at the darkened sky as if waiting for a response. Although he didn't expect one.

"You really are _so_ _weird_ ," she muttered once again under her breath, though this time with a hint of affection. "Come on, lets get this guy back to the station. Now I need to write up, assault on a Detective charge."

Clapping his hands together, the Devil nodded and helped by pulling the unconscious man upright. "Absolutely. Then food? On me of course, well not _on me_ , but then again if you're willing...?"

Chloe smirked. "We'll see how the night progresses," she teased.

"Oooh, such a tease Detective, but don't worry, I am a very patient Devil."

"What ever you say, St Lucifer."

Throwing the unconscious man over his shoulder, Lucifer followed the Detective back toward her car. "Only for you my dear. Only for you."

The End.


End file.
